


Lion X Lamb

by Amri



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Epic Bromance, Eventual Smut, HisoGon - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, More stuff, Rough Sex, Sex, Stuff, Underage Sex, Yaoi, making this up as we go, pervert clown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amri/pseuds/Amri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story in the making, ripening to become a sweet Hisogon tale! But this story is at the cross roads, either path taking us to hell... all we need to do is enjoy the ride there! (~￣▽￣)~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -Only a Year-

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter or the beautiful characters except the ones that are made up for this fan fic
> 
> [Someone talking in the background]  
> -Direct conversation on phone  
> 'thinking bubble'

~Only a year~

 

The fresh May breeze stirred the pale hair of a young man lounging next to a shining monumental gate. The gate stood as a median between the small town stooping below the colossal world tree. Each year hundreds of tourists would come and stay within this town, to observe from afar at the trees magnitude, or dare to seek adventure upon the trail that snaked it’s way through the rough bark flesh. The pale boy let an annoyed sigh escape his lips, brilliant blue eyes scanning the loud crowds in search of his partner. ‘Naive fools’, the boy thought, vibrant eyes resting on a chattering crowd steadily forming around a man standing on a wooden crate, waving a thick twig woven wreath. “Indeed, ye lassies and gents, I assure you, tis wreaths are...without a doubt, unparalleled, unrivaled in the making!” He paused for effect, allowing those caught in his web curiously waiting for the next line of his grand speech. “... Tis here wreath is made from… the top branches of the world tree! These here are the only ones you will ever find, never before created, if yee don’t hurry now… well, you’ll be out of luck!” His ugly face contorted into a toothy grin; the boy was tickled at the animal that came to mind when he saw that con artist sly grin… that’s right...it was the face of a dead rat one to many time’s road kill. The young man chuckled to himself and huffed his white bangs from his electric blue eyes, resuming his keen watch among the crowd.

  
Taking the stairs two at a time, a speedy green blur bobbed and weaved through the clusters of people ascending and descending the stone steps. Skidding to a halt he pause for a second to catch his heated breath, looking at the watch chafing his moistened skin. Cursing himself he bit his lip, a twinge of guilt jolting his body; he was late, 45 minutes late! Sucking in the warm air the young man locked his eyes on the horizon, squatting low to contract his muscles, he released, running like a wild bat out of hell. Like a fish in water, the tanned boy was in his element, dancing easily past the people posing as obstacles to the finish line. Eyes locked on the stairs peak, the boy pushed hard, leaping high into the air, and landing slightly off balance with the momentum of his speed; rubbing his green jacket sleeve across his sweating forehead while quickly scanned the horde of hawaiian shirts, khaki pants, and sun screened faces. Seeking only one, he needed only to find him, no one else mattered; he was late, making him wait in this loud crowd, in the afternoon heat, surely he would receive quite the tongue lashing for this. Excitement boiled deep within him, blooming like a fiery rose, spreading through his whole body; his muscles hummed with anticipation as he danced to and fro on the balls of his feet. His hazel eyes froze on the familiar mop of white hair, shining like a beacon through all the day trippers; his voice shouting loud over the crowd, his heels biting hard into the paved stone, his arms slicing his sides shapley as he propelled with all his might towards the now perturbed boy. “KILLUA~”!

Killua heard his name echo across the white noise; his ears perked instantly, he knew that voice! Turning, a smile cracking his composed, almost bored expression as glowing blue eyes desperately searched for his best friend. The boy who had pulled him from darkness, who’s smile reflected the light of the sun, who, with love, could play the song of Killua’s heart when he had forgotten it’s words; his best friend in the whole world… Who was nearly an HOUR LATE! Inhaling sharply he turned to face that familiar face, endearment exposed through his loud hazel eyes, and slightly flushed cheeks; both his arms groping the air, searching for Killua’s shoulders to embrace. The boy’s fingers were just in reach of Killua’s pale neck, when he stopped frozen.

 

His face contorted in shock; as a slender hand parted his spiky black hair, a solid chop across his skull. Visibly one could see the jolt of force shake the boy from head to toe as he jittered; tears welled in the corner of his eyes and his tanned hands quickly cupped the side of his head. “OOOUCHHH~ Killua that hurt!” his voice was almost a whine, his hazel eyes squeezing shut from the unforseen pain. “I pro- _OOF_ ” something hard hit him in the gut, the air forced from his mouth in a grunt, his feet lifting from the ground, his back thumping hard against the hearth; Killua had thrown himself atop him, tackling the boy with all his force. A woman carrying an iced coffee screamed, nearly missing the tumbling boys as they rolled on the ground without a care in the world; cheerful laughter enveloped them like a blanket, bringing back nostalgic memories. Killua pinned the other boy on his back and pressed both palms atop his shoulders, forcing his shoulder blades into the ground. “Bastard” Killua poked at the still giggling boy, his face flush with excitement, his hazel eyes swimming with tears. “Do you know what time it it!? It’s 55 minutes past noon, the hell Gon! You left me here alone and some hag started telling me I looked just like her grandson” Killua burst out, shaking Gon’s shoulders, rewarded with more giggles. “Apparently this old woman can knit, she kept pressing me to wear this blue bonnet she made, for her grandson… THE HAG WAS **MENTAL** GON, MENTAL!!! I BET SHE HAS LIKE 20 CATS AND HUFFS GLITTER GLUE ON DAYS THAT END IN **Y**!” Killua shouted putting on a false look of distress as his friend choked on his laughter, catching the attention of pedestrians and earning distasteful stares.

  
Another wave of laughter racking Gon’s body. Gon couldn’t help but picture his friend draped in the cool cloak of night, eyes of the assassin he used to be spying daggers in the dark, his claws extended, patiently waiting to kill his target; jumping from the shadows to strike like a nimble panther. His bonnet acting as a cowl for his hair, keeping his ears warm-! A flow of hearty laughter gushed from Gon’s mouth at the thought, “d-did the bonnet at least c-come with a matching scarf?” Gon giggled, gasping for air, peering through watering eyes at the satisfied look on Killua’s face. Gon hadn’t seen his best friend in over a year… but it felt like no time had past at all. “Killua” Gon breathed, finally collecting himself; he reached up and roughly pulled his friend down to his chest in a tight hug. Snuggling his nose into the crook of Killua’s pale neck; Killua let out a gasp of surprise but didn’t fight the process, he was flexible enough to manage this position. The white haired boy blocked out the sudden squealing a group of girls made, damn fujoshi’s! Gon’s warm breath tickled his neck, evaporating any thought’s he was dwelling on, melting all his worries; his nose was jammed into Gon’s soft green jacket, he took in the solace aroma. Gon smelled like the Earth, sweat, and pine, a combination only suited for Gon and Gon alone to wear; memories flooded Killua’s inner eye.

 

The time they first met in the Hunter Exam, all their days spent training, Greed Island and Biscuit, the Chimera ant’s and the ruthless fighting; through it all they prevailed. Killua bit the inside of his mouth… ‘Damn, a year is too long’ he tasted the tang of blood, but let it seep into the moment. Killua’s hands balled into fists, bunching up the fabric of Gon’s jacket, he could feel the erratic pulse of Gon’s heart beat slow back to it’s steady rhythm.

 

“A whole year we waited… and you're late” Killua mumbled accusingly into Gon’s green vest; When Killua had first met Gon… he never knew the jogging boy carrying a fishing pole would grow to be so important to him.

 

To the point every minute he waited past their meeting time, felt like an eternity; causing Killua to be plagued by dark, foreboding thoughts.

A creature of doubt had manifested in his subconscious, whispering wicked words of deception; trying to persuade Killua that Gon wasn’t coming, Gon didn’t care, Gon never cared… yet here he was, now, holding Killua; rubbing his warm hand up and down his back consoling him, always knowing exactly what Killua needed.

 

Killua wasn’t sure how much time had passed, he didn’t want this to end; he wished to stay wrapped in this blissful blanket that had enveloped around him and Gon, hiding them from all the world and it’s conflicts; Just him and Gon, just like the old days, only the two of them hand in hand… yes, just a little longer.

  
His tightly balled hands slowly unclenched, releasing the fabric of Gon’s jacket, resting his palms on Gon’s chest, allowing himself to feel the others warmth tingle his skin, shivering slightly at the impression Gon’s finger made tracing on his back. “Bastard” Killua mumbled once more, Gon just chuckled in reply, Killua could feel it usher through Gon’s chest. Almost groaning, Killua reluctantly lifted his body of Gon, Looking down into Gon’s hazel eyes that could speak louder than any words.

 

He huffed a sigh and stood above Gon, extending a slim hand to his sprawled out companion. “Now we're late **BAKA** ” Killua let the words draw out as Gon reached up to clasp his palm, squirming with guilt.

 

“I’m sorry Killua..well you see...Yoko san had me-”

 

“Who’s Yoko?!” Killua interrupted pointedly, narrowing his eyes at Gon, who was too busy patting dust of his butt to notice.

 

“Ehhh, she runs a flower shop buy the dock my boat came in on” Gon said returning his attention to Killua. “She even sells flowers that smell like **chocolate**!” Gon said beaming, reaching up to tap his nose; “I thought about you when I smelled them, they're really pretty too!” Gon started to bounce feverishly as he recalled the event.

 

Even Killua had to admit, with his chocolate addiction, he too would get caught up over a chocolate smelling flower. Killua quickly shook his head, ‘Mustn't give in’!

 

Gon beamed with an ear to ear smile, “and then I ran here as fast as I could when I realized I was running late.” Gon let out a long nervous sigh and rubbed his head, giving Killua a closed eye smiled.

 

Killua gave up, returning the grin to his friend, no point arguing over spilled milk if your were laktosintolerant. Killua paused, “Why didn't you take the tram here if you were running late?”

 

Gon’s hand froze in his hair, he tilted his head quizzically to the side his large hazel eyes so pure as he frowned at Killua, “What tram?”

 

Killua smacked his forehead realizing Gon had probably planned to run here rather act like a human and take the transportation provided. Shaking his head in disappointment, Killua grabbed the still Curious Gon and pointed dramatically at the giant World Tree.

 

“WE RIDE!” Killua jested marching to the gate that revealed the trail necessary to take in order to reach the tree.

 

Go let out a surprised gasp but quickly followed suit, falling into step with Killua. “Hey Killua, you're going to love the view, it’s nothing like Heavens Arena!” Gon beamed at Killua; “Crazy coincidence the invitation was for here right, what are the odds” Gon wondered allowed, his hazel eyes entranced once more by the Tree’s presence.

 

“So we have till midnight tonight right?”

 

“Yup” Gon cracked a mischievous grin “Last one to the bridge end loses”.

 

“Hmph, so when **I win** you're buying me dinner right”? Killua eyes glittered with determination triggered by the challenge.

 

“Ready?” Gon shouted

 

“Set!” Killua coed, both boys crouching into a running stance.

 

“GO!”

 

By the time the dust settled back on the rocky train, any evidence of Gon and Killua had vanished; except for an old woman holding a raspberry knit bag.

 

“Ignorant brats” The woman coughed, wiping the dust off her overalls Gon and Killua had kicked up “I take back what I said, my grandson is nothing but respectful… dirtying a helpless old woman like me… back in my day elders were respected, worshiped, like awe inspiring gods…yes,  worship me and my divine knowledge” the old woman paused quickly raising a hand to cover her mouth “hohoho… silly me, I forgot my medicine this morning” chuckling to herself she gripped her dark pink bag and marched up the trail with a purpose, leaving vexed looks on a couple behind her.

**~(Three Days Earlier)~**

 

Sweet nectar dribbled down Gon’s fair tan chin as he sunk his teeth into a peach, he rubbed off the juice with his sticky hand. Closing his eyes against the breeze that came with a heavy scent of petrichor he honed his senses. Whale Island was in it’s rainy season, and today was the first day in weeks the sun had peaked out from the steely grey clouds. The warm fingers of light brushed against Gon’s polished skin, aureate light bringing out the green highlights in his hair.

 

Gon listened to the happy chirping the birds made, taking to the sky to bask in the sun's ray like everything else on the island was doing. Gon could hear the sound of children laughter, drifting up from the port, he could hear the curious mew from an ocelot as it watched the colorful birds dance in the bright sky; helping to paint the blue dome in flashes of reds, yellows, purples and green.

 

“BZZZZ---” Gon’s phone suddenly shuddered indicating he had a new message. His sticky hands reached into his pocket to pull out the device, trying to carefully open it with the peach wedge in his mouth; liquid dribbled down his chin and soaked into his white shirt collar. The beetle hummed again letting out it’s chirping ringtone as Gon fumbled to open the screen; trying to suck in the peach juice and drool threatening to fall from his lips.

 

Finally managing to open his phone, discarding the peach in the process, Gon licked his pink lips and peered at the strange message received from an unknown number.

 

_~A Formal Invitation to Any Hunter Willing to Accept~_

 

_Lord Denmorn and Vice Chairman Pariston Hill have collaborated a challenge to sharpen the minds of the Hunter Association!_

_The Official Invitation can only be received atop the World tree, their a servant of Lord Denmorn will give you the time and place this event will commence._

**_Rules:_ ** _Hunters only have from_ _12:00 A.M on The First of May, to 11:59 on The Second of May_ _._

_Roles will be given by scanning your Hunter’s License; If one fails to bring said license your presence will be denied._

_Only 180 positions can be filled_

 

_~The Best of Luck~_

 

Gon let an excited squeal break through his sticky lips, startling a resting dove above him. April was almost over and May would be upon him, Gon quickly jammed his sweet fingers in his mouth to suck them clean of residue; satisfied he could hold his phone he punched through his contacts and hit most recent.

 

- **RIIINNNGGG- RIIINNNGGG- RIINN- ...Gon?**

 

“KILLUA” Gon shouted happily into the phone, halting his lint picking from sticky knuckles at the sound of his best friend's voice. “Do you get the message to?” Gon inquired wildly.

 

**-Yup, it’s pretty shifty if you ask me, I’m not to sure myself how they got my number. Maybe I should ask piggy how they do it, but that would mean I'd have to look at him.**

 

Gon laughed at his friends comment, glad to know Killua was still back with his family. From what Gon had heard from Killua, him and Alluka had explored many places before Killua had taken her back home. And as far as Gon knew Alluka was doing great with the family; well, Illumi still doesn’t acknowledge her presence but Alluka seems content to have Killua with her.

 

**-You're not seriously thinking about accepting this are you Gon don’t be stupid?**

 

“Yup, we're going to do it!” Gon stated matter of factly.

 

**-Dude… No**

 

“Dude Yes! It’ll be fun Killua, I haven’t seen you in forever” Gon mumbled into his sticky microphone.

 

**-This is a dumb as fuck idea...what time are we meeting?**

 

“The second, that’ll give us both time to pack for the trip and we can meet by the gate...we last saw each other at… Noon?! OHHH then we can celebrate my birthday together Killua; I can’t wait!” Gon’s birthday was on the 5th of May; his voice almost cracked with excitement.

 

**-Then what do you want to do on your big night… OHHH there might be a buffet around or some sort of eating contest we could enter!**

Killua buzzed with excitement, Gon could hear the smile in his voice; god he missed this.

 

**-Or maybe we coul- [BAM] <pause>**

 

“Killua? You alright? What’s that noise” Gon frowned at the loud noise on the other end of the line.

 

**-No it’s just [ONII CHANNN what are you doing]**

**Not now Alluka I’m taking to Gon and we-**

**[GOOOON ONII CHAN WON’T PLAY DRESS UP WITH ME]**

**-Stop tattling I’m not wearing piggy's cosplay!**

 

Gon listened intently to Alluka’s complaint, laughing at the distressed noise Killua made from the lethal punches Alluka threw at his chest.

 

**[I wanna say HIIIII to Gon too Onii chan, hmph, meanie meanie meanie! Your being a phone hog!!!]**

 

Gon smiled, picturing Alluka’s puffed out cheeks as she reached desperately on her tiptoes to snatch away the phone held high above Killua’s head.

 

**-OWW...Alright will you stop biting if I give you the phone!**

**[Mmmhph...mmhmm]**

**-Jeez you're 20 pounds of crazy in a 5 pound bag**

 

Gon heard Killua mumble dejectedly in the background when Alluka’s happy voice chirped in his ear.

 

**-HI GON!!! Onii chan said that I need to make it quick, but guess what I gave to Onii chan, Guess, guess, guess!**

**[Alluka it’s no big deal tell him about the dress instead]**

**-SHHH Nope! You get all flustered when I tell people about this!**

**[ SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLE I DO NOT]**

 

Gon laughed at the mortification in Killua’s voice. Now he was really interested to know what Alluka had given to Killua.

 

“What is it Alluka, tell me Please!” Gon asked as Alluka stuck her tongue out at Killua; returning her attention back to the phone.

 

**-When Onii Chan and I were at the York Shin New Years parade, I found these really cute boxers with those chocolate robot snacks he likes so much printed on them.**

**[AHHHH DAMN IT TMI Alluka, underwear is NOT an appropriate gift to give your brother!]**

**-Hehehe you love them, Don’t worry Gon he likes them, hey maybe I should find something with frills...what do you think?**

 

Gon pondered this for a moment, he never really thought about underwear as being stylish. His were very plain solid colors he picked up at the store; he had stopped going with Aunt Mito a long time ago, it was to embarrassing. Scratching his sticky chin humming thoughtfully, Killua had a slim figure, he guessed the right thing would fit him ni-... Heat rose in Gon’s cheeks, he shook away the image of Killua in cute frills, wearing cat ears going ‘Nyaaa’~

 

“I..w-well, Alluka anything would be fine right?” Gon asked timidly. 

 

**-Onii Chan, Gon thinks pink frills would look good on you too!**

 

“Waaah, Alluka I-”

 

**[Damn you both, the two of you together are worse than sin! What am I a painted whore?]**

 

Gon pursed his lips together snorting with laughter, His and Alluka’s laughter resonating through the phone; he couldn’t wait to see Killua again...

 

**[Okay I’ll take the phone now baka]**

 

There was a scramble, Alluka had dropped the phone and lunged for it at the same time Killua had. Alluka’s muffle protests and whining showed Killua had been the one to reach the phone first. He heard a raspberry blown and the stomping of feet; a loud bang indicated the aggressive slam of a door and the other end went quiet.

 

“Ummm...Killua…?” Gon asked hesitantly, pulling his phone from his tacky cheek to see if the call was still going, it was.

 

**-... <clears throat> umm..Gon you said were meeting at noon right?**

 

“Ohh ya, there you are Killua, haha, I thought you had hung up on me.” Gon sighed in relief.

 

**-No worries I wa-**

 

“So does the underwear Alluka bought you have the Chocobots face on it or a whole bunch of mini ones?” Gon wondered with curiosity, trying to picture the strange colored underwear.

 

**-...Gon**

 

“Hmmm?”

 

**-Bring up the underwear again… Gun.Mouth.Now**

 

“Awww, but I bet it looks good on you Killua! Anything looks good on you.” Gon stated matter of factly.

 

**-ANYWAY, I'll meet you there in 3 days time, you better not be late or I’ll hit you.**

**Killua was glad no one could see the blush burning his cheeks.**

 

“Osu” Gon shouted into the phone, his anticipation a burning flame, he was anxious, 3 days would painfully crawl by as the boy packed within the hour of his return home…

 


	2. Till Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...I wonder if Killua and Gon will make it in time? And what of Hisoka! Where art thou? щ(ಠ益ಠщ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school's second week just started and I'm slammed with homework *Dying inside*, I really wanted to continue the chapter for you all, but had to cut it short o(╥﹏╥)o  
> Don't hate me!  
> Anyway enough chatting, enjoy!~ヽ(^◇^*)/

** Till Dusk **

 

“Osu” Gon shouted into the phone, his anticipation a burning flame, he was anxious, 3 days would painfully crawl by as the boy packed within the hour of his return home…

 

Gon stood in the kitchen with his Aunt Mito, helping keep the gravy from clumping; yapping excitedly about his day. He whisked the pan with much enthusiasm,

“So Aunt Mito, me and Killua are meeting up again by the world tree in 3 days but that's in...ummm… 68 hours!”

 

“72 hours” Mito corrected casually, peeling the last potato

 

“Hehe, my bad, but anyway’s I can’t wait to hear how he’s been doing! Ohhh, and his sister Alluka bought him chocobot underwear” Gon let out a chuckle from the recollection of Killua’s cool nature crumbling from embarrassment. _‘Alluka had a way of exposing parts of Killua Gon wasn’t familiar with’_ he thought, eyes staring at the gravy as if it had the answer to all life's secrets beneath it’s savory surface. Snapping out of it he turned honest eye’s to Aunt Mito, Gon’s eyes like rich forest honey he would hunt for as a child by scaling tall trees or cliff faces. She had no other choice but to smile at her Gon, so mature, she bit her lip and quickly turned away to fight back the tears stinging her eyes.

“Add some sage to the gravy, it’s fresh, I picked it up in town this morning” Mito distracted herself by searching for the herb, allowing her mind to settle; the memories of Gon as a small boy, always coming home with fresh wounds.

“Sorry Aunt Mito it won’t happen again” Gon would say as she patched up his bleeding flesh, bruised skin, or broken bones.

 

She sighed, Gon was Ging’s son all right, he was adventurous, strong, patient, and stubborn as all hell when faced with a challenge...Gon was...her boy…

 

Hot tears pooled down Mito’s flushed cheeks, her grip shaking as she clutched the sage jar to her chest trying to steady her shuddering breaths. She choked, turning soft orange eyes to the boy humming wandering tunes as he whisked the gravy to perfection. Sensing Mito’s eyes on him, Gon turned to give her a big smile, faltering at the sight of her in tears,

“Mito san?” Gon’s voice cut through her like a knife in warm butter. Mito carefully set the jar on the counter and closed the distance between her and Gon in a single large step, rapping him in a motherly embrace. Her hand stroked his soft hair, he smelled of Gon, earthy, but there was a hit of peach to him too. Pulling away she extended her pinky finger, raising her thumb

“Promise me Gon, that the next time you come home, bring Killua Kun with you again...Understand” Mito sniffed, watching Gon break into a delighted grin.

 

“Of course~” Gon hummed, locking his pinky finger with Mito’s, together they chanted their Pinky swear, forming a bond, that would not be soon forgotten.

 

“ _Pinky swear made...Whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles. Sealed with a kiss!_ ” Mito and Gon’s thumbs touched above their interlocked pinky’s, finalizing their promise to one another

Mito swore to herself she would enjoy their evening to the fullest, this would be their last meal together for a while.

 

**~Present~**

 

Killua choose the quickest path to his destination… up, using his assassin training to scale the tree like a spider, avoiding the pesky tourists like a shadow. From his height Killua could see flashes of green darting in between the slow pace hordes below, Gon had a ground eating pace; his competitive drive fueling his determination. Killua contracted the muscles in his hand right hand, forcing the extension of his razor talons, he dug them into the hard bark flesh and propelled himself up the tree; using his legs to gain a boost.

 

His left hand extended to grasp the next flight of stairs built into the trunk, swinging nimbly up and over he landed on both feet without a sound, startling a scream from a man covered in thick tattoos; who quickly cleared his throat and continued his jog, brushing off the fact his voice reached the pitch of a squealing high school girl.

 

Aggressive shouting and bickering came from his right, he could hear the feignt beating like that of a distant drum. The drumming got louder faster, and so did the complaints;

“ **HEY PUNK WATCH IT** ”

“Ouch”

“ **Excuse** me!”

“ **I could have fallen don’t shove me you prick** ”

“ _Sorry_ ” Gon shouted over his shoulder at the glares pedestrians shot him, one man gave him such a fierce glare it could have curdled milk. Gon lept into the air, his right foot connecting with the bark, he pushed off, like a bird...or flailing green monkey; raining splinters and fibers on the unlucky people beneath him. His backpack thumped heartilly against his spine and ribs, he landed and rolled onto his shoulder, using his elbow to push up, redirecting the momentum to prevent damage; rolling up on both feet he hit the ground running, Gon was off once again.

 

Taking the smooth oak platforms three at a time, he took the sharp turn around the massive world tree, spying Killua pop up from what seemed to be nowhere, scaring that poor man.

 

It took an instant for both boys to lock eye contact, Killua gave a devilish grin and shot into the air like a loose arrow, scaling the tree with remarkable speed; Gon took to the dark wood, his boots catching nicks and crannies in the bark’s thick hide. With a spring in his step Gon had the advantage when it came to tree climbing, Gon grew up climbing tree’s, he had matched Killua’s pace and was closing the gap with expert speed.

 

Killua looked back, expecting to see Gon plowing through the crowd beneath him; but Killua was in for a rude awakening, he looked down to see Gon only feet away from him, so close Killua could make out the color of his eyes. Killua swore, forcing himself to climb faster, claws jamming deep into the fibrous tree flesh in order to win. Chancing a look between his legs...But Gon wasn’t there, Killua stopped, looking behind him with panic

 

_‘Gon wouldn’t fall...no wait…’_ Killua whipped his head up so fast sharp pain shot down to his toes, a good 15 feet above him, positioned like a cat, Gon looked down at him; he gave a gloating smile and stuck his tongue out at Killua, before snaking his way to the top.

“Fuck...when!” Killua muttered, trailing behind Gon who was swinging himself onto the final platform.

Killua took in a deep breath and released, his body humming, electricity dancing around him in captivating neon blue arcs

“GodSpeed” Killua dug his foot into the bark, breaking through it’s outer layer, singeing it to ash… _‘Let’s see who’s faster now hmmm!’_

 

The noise of a gunshot sounded behind Gon just as he was straightening up, preparing to reach the booth before Killua could finish his climb. Gon felt the hair’s rise all over his body, the air seemed to hum with electricity, something blew past him, fast, bright, and blue. He could barely register the blur, in the moment he sensed him, Killua was already past the stand, startling the sleeping sentry guard; and skidding to a flashy halt, blue sparks flashing out in every direction, Killua teetered on the edge of the platform, eyeing the nauseating drop; before casually rocking back on his heels, one and in his pocket the other making a peace sign he turned to Gon.

 

“I win!” Killua mused, smiling at Gon’s irritated expression, he marched up to Killua, cheeks and chest puffed out in anger.

 

“Cheater!!!” Gon complained pointing a dramatic finger at Killua

 

“How was I cheating?” Killua asked, arching both eyebrows, settling is aura.

 

“How did you not, it wasn’t fair” Gon stated firmly, sticking out both his lips to pout.

 

“Baka, we never said we couldn’t use Nen” Killua pointed out, shunning Gon to silence.

 

“Hey wait! Get away from that edge, a couple of kids like you can’t be here!” The rather overweight security guard leaned over the counter, holding his hat in place on his thinning head, his eyes just visible through the bushy mass of eyebrows obscuring his features. Gon swallowed his anger for the time being and turned to smile at the guard, flashing his Hunter License; Killua followed.

 

“Were going to climb the tree!” Gon said with a wink, walking over to the flustered guard who hurriedly gathered insurance policies for the two boys to fill out. He was extremely impressed that such young boys would be daring enough to climb...come to think of it- they weren’t the only Hunter’s to flash him their license...in fact, over a couple dozen people have all tried to climb the World Tree within the past few hours. He scratched his stubbled chin and looked at his dissipating stack of forms- his eyebrows arched his enough to reveal beady grey eyes, never in all his years had the stack of paper fallen so low in the bin. He turned to eye the boys who slammed their pens down in finality, sliding the paper over the desk; running a tongue over his teeth he scooped up the paper and handed each boy a necklace with a clicker on it.

 

“Now listen up, if you get stuck up their press that red button; I’ll send help to your location, now climb safe you two.” The  man grunted, flopping back down into his leather chair with a creak. Another strange bunch- The guard shivered, that creep with the face paint gave off such a bad vibe, more hair seemed to fall out at the thought of his cruel gaze…

 

“Hope those boys aren’t involved with the devil” he muttered, reclining in his arm chair, printing out more copies of the form, ‘Just in case’.

 

The breeze was cool, whipping Gon and Killua’s hairabout  in a frenzy, Gon gripped a nob of hardened sap and swung out to look at the view. His green tinged hair glistened like kelp in the ocean, his deep caramel eyes widened in wonder. They wandered over the rolling green hills, yellow fields, clustered specs of houses; his eyes focusing on misty mountains far off in the distance, sweeping over to the turquoise sea, the sun shone in dancing yellow beams against the glassy waves. Killua watched Gon’s mouth make an **O** , he was such a dork- he had already done this once, but you never would have known from his utter amazement at the view, taking it all in and indulging in it’s flavor.

 

Turning shimmering eye’s to Killua Gon beamed, such a bright smile he made, Killua mirrored it and pointed up, shouting over the wind.

 

“Come on, let’s go” Gon nodded and returned both hands to the tree, Gon wrinkled his face and pouted at Killua.

 

“Redemption round! No Nen, last one up loses, so Killua you're going to buy me dinner now” Gon shouted giving Killua a challenging look.

 

“ **OHHH** , you think you're funny!” Killua remarked, giving Gon a sideways glance.

 

“I’m adorable” Gon said before cheekily, taking off up the tree

 

Killua snorted with laughter, trailing behind Gon.

 

Gon stood atop the World Tree once more, it took him only seven minutes to finish the climb; this was his victory. Killua lept beside him, shooting Gon a frown and jabbing a finger in his forehead

 

“You're still getting me dinner from our last race!”

 

“ **EHHH!** But I won now!” Gon said butting his head hard against Killua’s, the two of them staring so intently one would expect them to kill each other or start making out.

 

“You're going to get me some ice cream **BAKA**!”

 

“DITTO!” Gon yelled, grinding his forehead hard against Killua’s, who pushed back with his own determination.

 

The pair glared at one another for a moment longer, before cracking into smiles and pulling away, Gon slapped his knee and Killua rubbed his red forehead. Both boys still giggling as they looked around the massive nest they both stood atop of.

 

Like a giant brown bowl, within it’s deep center lay scattered egg shells; their pale pastel colors giving the nest a ghost town feel, it was so vast it didn’t feel right to have all that open space with nothing big to fill it. At the center, however, sat a man in a chair- he had on a suit, slicked back silver hair, and a monocle; not regarding Killua and Gon’s presence in the slightest he continued to type on his laptop.

Killua’s wary blue eyes met Gon’s curious ones, they both nodded and slid down the woven nest to the bottom, making their way to stand before the formal looking man. He looked up from his screen, his lips pursing together, beady grey eyes looked over Killua and Gon, scoffing slightly he raised unamused eyes to look at the young men.

 

“I presume you're both Hunters, Yes?” He asked, his words carrying a British accent.

 

Killua and Gon both nodded

 

“Congratulations, You two just made it to fill in spots 169” He pointed a ghostly pale finger at Gon, ‘and 170” He gestured to Killua.

 

Reaching into his jet black coat with skeletal fingers he pulled out envelopes matching the coat...If not darker; written in fancy silver writing on the front it read ‘Congratulations’. Killua and Gon opened the elegant note-

 

**_To the Lucky Hunter, I am Lord Denmorn_ **

_x x x_

_Upon your victorious climb ascending the World tree you have now accepted my invitation to the_ **_Witching Hour Masquerade_ **

 

_You will be given a role by tomorrow at 8 am after breakfast, for the time being, all participants must be on the ship before_ _dusk at 6:15 pm_

_You will be left behind at 6:17,_ **_NO Exceptions_ **

_Vice Chairman Parston and I have collaborated to create a game to test the skills you Hunter’s possess. Return the envelope and decline if you fear death, not all of you will survive._

 

**_Rules_ ** _: Participants must stay in character_

_You are not allowed to use any other name except the one given to you_

_Costumes will be provided along with the delivery of your roles to participants room within the eighth hour of the morning._

_More instructions will be given as the details of the event unfold at Midnight on the third of May._

 

_Winners_

_Lucky survivor after the three weeks gain One request each from Lord Denmorn and Vice_ _Chairman Pariston Hill_

 

_Only One can Win_

 

_~We Welcome You to the Next Plain of Existence~_

 

Killua read, and reread the paper,snickering to himself; Lord Denmorn and Vice Chairman Pariston Hill had not intention of waiting till Midnight for the deadline, how sneaky. His blue eyes rose to meet Gon’s face, twisted in confusion, clearly lost about something.

 

“Gon? What is it?”

 

Gon rose puzzled eyes, “Who’s this Lord Denmorn?” Gon asked with an innocent frown.

 

Killua almost gasped out loud, “Gon… Lord Denmorn is one of the richest men in the world, how have you not heard of him! It’s not like you're living under a rock, not to mention he only hires 3 star hunters! A request from him is like finding an oasis in the desert, you would be a fool to pass it up!” Killua blurted, shaking Gon’s shoulders dramatically; even the subordinate of Lord Denmorn had an expression of surprise on his wrinkled face.

 

Gon blushed a little under the pressure and rubbed his nose, all he could manage was an ‘Ohhh’, which really meant ‘I don’t see how he’s so important but Okay’.

Killua sighed and raised a fist to Gon’s chest, pushing on him gently, a kind smile touched his lips, “We gotta go, the docks quite far away”.

 

Standing back atop the entwined nest, Killua pointed out a small floating object way off in the distance, dancing on the turquoise sea.

“It’ll take us a day’s journey on foot, with the time cut it’s meant to weed out who’s serious about this and who’s not.” Killua said, a frown knitting his pale brow.

 

Gon just smiled, it wasn’t his usual bright smile that could melt Killua’s heart, this smile had Gon’s lips pressed in a small line, his entire face alight with a resolve deep within him; built by what he’s endured- turning shimmering hazel eye’s Killua could only marvel at the determination that bore into him.

“No Killua” Gon said his voice steady, “We only need five hours, **we will** make it”.

 

It took five swift hours of running to make it to the dock; Killua and Gon panted, their feet smacking loudly against the thick oak planking leading up to the docked ship. Chancing a glance at his watch Killua grinned, 6:07, they had made it.

A short man with a mop of bright orange hair stopped both boys dead in their tracks,

“Invitations?” He asked in a squeaky voice.

Killua and Gon showed him their envelope with their numbers etched in silver ink, the man nodded and stepped aside, bowing deeply, allowing both boys up the plank to the yacht deck.

 

Stepping onto the deck Gon let out an excited gasp,

**“WOOOOW!!!”** Gon’s eyes the size of saucers, a smile lighting his sweaty face.

Killua had to admit it was magnificent; the sandy wooden deck had been waxed to perfection, it reflected every ray of light, so shiney he could make out his distorted reflection in it. The yacht...more like ship, was almost as big as the fighting ring or heavens arena, not the floor space where he fought Zushi, but the entire floor. The yacht had at least 3 floors visible above water, Killua could only marvel at what was beneath deck.

 

The squeaky man spoke up behind the young men, snapping them out of their trance, “Follow me please your rooms are this way!” He said, scuttling off to a flight of golden stairs leading to the above deck suits. He lead them down a warmly lit hallway, their feet treading softly on the lush red carpet paving the way. “All participant will be house above deck, dinner is in the cabin at 8, budey will be served- until dinner you are free to explore the ship” The man said, stopping in front of a mahogany door, ‘121’, retrieving 2 cards from his pocket. “Keys” He said, passing them to Gon and Killua with a toothy smile, “Curfew at 11 pm, Breakfast is at 7, there's an itinerary if you forget.” He bowed and retreated back down the hallway.

 

Gon and Killua exchanged excited looks, what could possibly be behind such a door?

They place a hand each on the door handle and nodded, pushing open the door.

 

The room was three times the size of the one Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and Tonpa had to wait in during the Hunter Exam. Cream color carpet, soft to the touch coated the ground, 3 chocolate colored twin sized beds sat at the far end of the wall, a massive flat screen at the other, directly across from the TV was a minibar, and to the left what looked like the bathroom. Gon and Killua ran into the room, Killua tossing himself on the middle bed, melting into the silky sheets. Part of him wondered why there were three beds...maybe another person was going to stay with him and Gon?

 

Killua closed his eyes, listening to Gon excitedly chirp over the TV's size, and all the snacks at the mini bar, finally he announced his exploration of the bathroom.

Killua heard the door click and swing open, the sound of running water reached his ears; was Gon already going to take a bath...that was kinda fast.

 

“ **AHHH-** ”

Gon’s scream was cut short by a loud splash, Killua lept off the bed and ran to the open bathroom door, steam wafting into the living room. His blue eyes raked the bathroom, a double sink and mirror misted with condensation sat on the far side, a large bathtub tucked in a dome like alcove overlooking the sea, and a shower by the toilet room. The bath had pink bubbles overflowing onto the white floor, frantic splashing reached Killua’s eyes like a morbid song; Gon’s head popped up through the forest of pink, sending suds in every direction, his spiky hair hanging in his red face, eyes squinted shut he groped for the edge of the bath, seeking leverage out of the hot perfume cloud.

 

Falling ungracefully out of the tub Gon coughed, wiping froth from his burning eyes, his clothes drenched. Killua slid to Gon’s side, using the corner of his shirt to wipe his friend’s eyes clean of the soap his voice cut short before he could ask what the hell was going on.

Malicious laughter froze Killua’s blood...he knew that voice...that nauseatingly sweet voice… God No...not now…

 

“How bold to walk into a man's room while he’s naked- and bathing at that~” Hisoka purred, his voice dripping with desire. He seemed to morph out of the pink mass, sliding pale arms on the tub's rim, his chin resting gently in the crook his arms provided. He grinned like the cheshire cat, his golden eyes glowing with desire,

Gon shot daggers at Hisoka through a  stinging red haze, his face a mixture of rage and embarrassment.

 

“Why did you pull me in the tub!” Gon demanded with a bewildered frown, his hazel eyes demanding answers, looking into Hisoka’s gold ones without falter, a moan escaped Hisoka’s lips.

 

“Why does one breath if he’s going to die anyway?~” Hisoka retorted, his voice breathy and dripping with lust, raising the hairs on Killua’s necks.

 

“But...What” Gon asked, his face screwing up in confusion, trying to decipher the meaning behind Hisoka’s words.

Hisoka made a small noise, a noise one would make at the pet store when they paused to look at a lively puppy begging for attention, trembling with excitement.

 

Hisoka rose out of the fluffy bubbles, splashing pearly water over the tub's rim; he looked like a renaissance statue on display at a fine arts museum. Like his body had been sculpted from the finest marble, his abs, biceps, thighs, and glutes honed to perfection, forcing the young boy’s eyes to follow his graceful movements out of the bathtub.

 

He moved like a pale phantom, closing the distance between them before either boys had time to react. He stood towering over the soapy Gon, a pleased smile crept on his face, his red hair hanging just right to frame his jawline; Killua had to wonder if he knew how annoyingly handsome he was...probably- Hisoka was the biggest narcissist he knew.

 

Extended a sharp, slim finger, Hisoka brushed remnants of pink foam from Gon’s cheek; Gon flinched away, glaring at Hisoka, blaming him for being wet and covered in bubbles; still not sure why he was in this situation in the first place.

Hisoka let slip a pleased groan, such grand emotions...Gon had gotten stronger since Greed Island, _‘Ohhh Gon...You get me so excited~’_

 

Killua, even in the steaming room, went cold, crouching down on the floor with Gon put both of them at head level with Hisoka’s crotch; whatever was glazing his eyes over in longing had made him sprout a full erection right in their face. Killua had the sudden sense they had been here before, and not in a good way, he turned wide eyes to Gon; who looked equally stunned, his ears going red.

 

Killua snagged Gon’s slick jacket and dragged him away from Hisoka, causing a frown to crease Hisoka’s brow, clearly irritated at the distance put between them.

 

Gon snapping out of his trance the erect penis seemed to have in the room, turning tail and dashing out of the room, slipping a little as he went, a tight grip on Killua’s wrist.

 

Not turning to see if a naked Hisoka was pursuing them, both boys burst through their living room door, flying down the red carpet and running out onto the open deck; collapsing their weight at the peak of the boat. Gasping Killua turned to look at Gon, who was still a little red in the face, his hair hanging past his ears, creating small puddles on the slick oak planks beneath them.

 

“Fucking Hisoka” Killua growled “We are **NOT** sharing a room with that...that… Bobo the clown freak show on acid!” Killua spat out, deeply disturbed by Hisoka’s presence in general- but this pushed him over the edge. Panting slightly Killua looked down at his watch, they still had 84 minutes till dinner, and he had no intention of letting Gon near that creep. It bothered him to the core, that the whole while Hisoka had not once spared Killua a glance, his full attention was on Gon...and whatever had given him an erection… was probably thoughts of breaking Gon- Killua suppressed hot bile in this throat. Letting the cool back spray of ocean mist dampen his heated face he put a comforting hand on Gon’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“Can you tough it out in those clothes till we figure out our next move?” Killua asked concerned, wet clothes could drop one's inner temperature, and the last thing he wanted was to make Gon sick.

 

Gon gave a nod, “Why is Hisoka here?” Gon asked, furrowing his brow; “I thought he was looking for Chrollo”

 

Killua had to marvel at Gon, some things didn’t faze him for long, or maybe it was because they had seen Hisoka naked once before.

 

“Good question, why not ask him?” Killua replied sarcastically- the joke going over Gon’s head, who pivoted on his heels in preparation to find Hisoka.

 

Killua, grasping the collar of his jacket, pulled him back sharply, “ I WAS JOKING STUPID DO YOU WANT TO BE ATTACKED” Killua burst out, spinning Gon around to look at him.

 

“Ehhh! Hisoka helped us last time when we needed hi-”

 

“I DON’T GIVE A GANGBANGING FUCK WHAT HISOKA DID FOR US...THIS IS HISOKA FOR FUCKS SAKE HE’S FICKLE!” Killua shouted, watching Gon frown at this made him angrier.

“He wants to kill you right?” Killua tried, forcing his voice to level, taking a long, deep breath.

 

Gon chewed the edge of his lip for a moment before replying, “I mean- ya… but I still want to know why he’s on the boat with us… to weird to be coincidence.”

 

Killua hesitated for a moment and sighed, going against his better judgement he gave in,

“How about we ask after dinner?”

 

Gon gave a small smile and nodded, stretching his arms into the air and walking over to lean off the railing, watching the boat cut through the glassy water. Killua followed, letting his mind roam, _what could Hisoka possibly be after that would have him competing in this competition?_

 

Time seems to flow so slowly, Gon and Killua sat in peaceful silence, watching the evening sun dip below the horizon, painting the sky bright red, _Killua recalled an old story his mother had told him about red skies.She had said a red night was a blessed night, and jobs done at a red dusk or dawn would be more successful… or some bull shit like that._

An intercom broke the silence announcing the whereabouts of dinner, and how guests should be seated within the next 15 minutes. Killua turned to see Gon rubbing his stomach ruefully, his hair all but dry, standing out in every direction like he had been electrocuted; this brought back good memories. Gon taking up Killua’s hand, led them both to a well lit staircase leading down, the savory smell of food met both boys eager noses. Forgetting their troubles for the time being and following their stomachs, they set off into the massive dining hall.


	3. Usurper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... Gon and Killua meet Hisoka once again; what could possibly be the clowns reasoning for partaking in this challenge? And what is worrying Killua so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ Life has been so hectic of late, but here it is finally!   
> Hints~  
> -Usurper means the sudden rise to power, usually through crooked means   
> -Eblouir means to dazzle, impress
> 
> Okay enough talk! Enjoy (・∀・ )

**Usurper**

  
  


Gon taking up Killua’s hand, led them both to a well lit staircase leading down, the savory smell of food met both boys eager noses. Forgetting their troubles for the time being and following their stomachs, they set off into the massive dining hall. Large gold chandeliers seemed to sway ever so slightly from the rhythmic rock of the boat. Golden rays of light lit up the whole room, dozens of circular tables dotted the dark purple carpet, the many tables draped in deep velvet cloths. Port holes lined the walls, allowing a look into the dark water, the occasional silver darting past the opening. But what had the boys attention captivated the most, was the large standing buffet; Gon’s nose picking up the savory glazed ham, the slightly smelly cheese coating fresh pasta, sweet chocolate of many kinds, and fresh fruits, all spreading their aromatic scents into the room. Exchanging eager looks Killua and Gon sprinted for the buffet; being one of the first to enter the hall, there wasn’t much of a line to prevent the boys from trying anything. Scooping up large plates the young boys pounced towards the self serving bowls, scooping up wild berry tarts, glazed duck, stuffing and gravy, potatoes, Killua helping himself to a rather large slice of triple chocolate cake. Plates bulging, Gon and Killua teetered towards a small table in the back, giving them a view from one of the port holes.

Plopping down in the plush red seats, Gon tucked a napkin into his collar, his hazel eyes taking in the steaming meal. Killua rested his napkin in his lap and delicately cut into his heavenly chocolate cake; eyeing it like a precious child. Pressing it on his tongue and closing his lips around the cool spoon, Killua sucked the spoon clean, letting his tongue dance in the rich flavor; the sweet milk chocolate icing, moist chocolate cake, and creamy whipped chocolate filling; pure ecstasy. 

Killua let out a happy sigh, closing his eyes to delve deeper into the warm blanket that seemed to cloak him. His blue eyes glassing over in enjoyment, bliss settling over the pair as they ravaged their food, Gon musing through large bites. The giant room steadily grew louder as more hunters pooled in, Killua effortlessly tuned out the babble, deeming cake to be more important. Gon let out an excited noise through his pouched cheeks

**“Mmmph, MMMPPHH!”** Gon pointed out the porthole  into the inky black water, Killua followed his finger to rest his eyes on a bobbing fluorescent blue light. 

 

Forcing down the last bit of food in his mouth Gon stared at the mesmerizing light, “What is it?” Hazel eyes zoned out in wonder, Killua walked around the table to press his hands against the cold glass. Both boys captivated by the dancing light out in the pitch, 

“It’s like the light at the end of the tunnel, you know,  heaven's gate” Killua breathed, barely registering Gon’s spiky hair bounce in answer.

 

“The fish in these parts adapted to glow in darkness, luring prey closer before gobbling them up~” Hisoka whispered making a gulping noise, his manicured hands resting on both boys shoulders, golden eyes squinting out into the darkness.

 

“I was wrong Gon” Killua muttered with a dark undertone, “I think the light is hell fire and brimstone” He met Hisoka's eyes in the reflective glass and glared. A sly grin crept upon Hisoka’s pale face, curving his smooth lips into a delighted smirk, his golden eyes seemed to glow in the glassy surface. Killua turned to face him, shrugging off the pale hand that had clasped his shoulder, feeling a chill crawl under his skin.

“Gon” Killua barked, snapping the young boy’s attention from the fish.

 

“Killua?” Gon started, turning to look at Hisoka, his eyebrows raising in question as his hazel eyes trailed down to the hand squeezing his shoulder.

“Ummm...Hisoka…” Gon started, frowning and shifting with uncertainty; the memories from their previous encounter haunting his inner eye. 

Killua watched Hisoka pointedly, gracing back into a fighting positions in case Hisoka attacked;  _ he would need to-...wait, what was that?  _ Killua froze, _ for a second something about Hisoka changed...but it was so quick, no, no, it can’t be anything… but there it was again! _

Killua knit his brow together in frustration,  _ what was he doing...what was his plan, why was he here?  _

Hisoka let his hand linger a little too long on Gon’s shoulder, allowing himself to indulge. Gon had grown a few inches, but Killua had always been the tall one; Hisoka bet if he were to point out the fact Killua was 3 inches taller, Gon would chug milk every day to grow.

 

He could feel the death stare from Killua burning a hole in his head, reluctantly his hand slid from Gon’s warm shoulder, his fingers tingling from the contact.

 

Gon rubbed his shoulder, increasingly aware of the heat tinting his cheeks, he shuffled and started to scoot past Hisoka’s bold figure; determined to wiggle free from his predatory gaze.

 

Killua brushed past Hisoka and sat back in his chair, the chocolate cake no longer inviting but repulsive,  _ Why must everything Hisoka touches turn to garbage?  _ Killua made eye contact with Gon who shrugged his shoulders, indication of his uncertainty as to why Hisoka had taken the third seat at their table. 

Hisoka hummed to himself, thinly slicing the steak on his plate with flashy elegance, Killua pause,  _ who the fuck cuts steak like that! This isn’t ceremonial ribbon cutting just eat the goddamn meat!  _

 

“Out of all the tables why the fuck are you here?” Killua growled.

Hisoka didn’t acknowledge Killua had spoken to him, he seemed content to ornamentally arrange his dinner. Taking his time to cleanly flayed the tender steak, spiraly stack his assorted fruit, and balance his black coffee with the perfect amount of pale creamer and cane sugar

 

. Gon and Killua watched Hisoka play with his food, he poked a strawberry and frowned

“Not ripe yet…~”

Killua let out an exasperated sigh from waiting ignored for the past 4 minutes, slamming his fist on the table Killua shouted at Hisoka, “It’ll taste fine ripe or not, eat the goddamn fruit and leave!”

 

Hisoka gently lifted the mug of steaming coffee and took a long draft, sighing with enjoyment, before raising golden eyes to Killua’s heated gaze. Not menacing or fierce, Hisoka’s eyes were calm, but a hidden challenge lay beneath the golden surface, daring Killua to move him from his spot. 

 

“Any fruit can be eaten for nutrition, but that's no fun. I personally wish to savor an exotic taste, not eat it to the point of waste~” Hisoka mused.

 

Killua paused,  _ he did it again, it was a flicker, gone so fast _ , Killua couldn’t describe what it was, it was different _ …not Hisoka...but Hisoka _ .

 

“You boys shouldn’t eat sweets as a meal, where's the balance, proteins, vegetables?~” Hisoka furrowed his brow in concern, dropping Killua and Gon’s jaw… 

 

_ What the actual fuck, what the fuck is this, what the fuck is he… Hisoka was spending too much time with Illumi.  _ It took every ounce of willpower Killua possessed, not to jump the table and wedge his chocolate coated spoon in Hisoka’s golden eye and skull fuck him. Gritting his teeth he pointed at the other morsels of food on his plate, from tender lamb encrusted with garlic and rosemary, to the pasta salad marked with juicy red tomatoes and pearly mozzarella orbs. 

 

Gon snapped his jaw shut before he started catching flies. 

“Hey...Hisoka?” Gon asked a little timmidly

 

“Hmmm…?~” Hisoka purred, resting his chin on intertwined fingers and turning golden eyes to Gon. Killua shuddered...there it was again, something so obviously different...yet obscurely hidden, what was it? Hisoka...changed...or was Killua being paranoid… no… never muffle your instincts it’s what keeps you alive.

 

Gon met Hisoka’s golden stair, “Hisoka, will you try to kill me or Killua?” Gon held a force behind his hazel eyes, daring Hisoka to lie. For an instant Hisoka was lost for words, his expression completely blank; it was almost scary how straightforward this boy was.

“...Kill you…?” Hisoka echoed, turning his head to the side in confusion.  _ Why would I kill you… _

 

“Ahhh Dear Gon if you keep looking at me like that I may try~” Hisoka hummed breaking out into a smug grin, taking in Gon’s straight back, toned arms, and, OHHH his far tanned skin; so smooth and unmarked, the foam from  **_their_ ** bath made it look more heavenly;  **_his forbidden fruit._ **

 

“Hisoka are you here to fight the Lord guy?” Gon asked, ignoring the faint pink blush dancing on his cheeks.

 

“Hmmm, who can say~” Hisoka shrugged and leaned back in his chair, folding his legs and crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Oh, then why are you here?” Gon pushed

 

“...I seek something, answers…~” Hisoka mulled over his own words, letting them hang in the air.

 

“Answers to what?” Gon pipped in curiously, leaning in closer to Hisoka

 

“Answers..~”  **_Close...so close… I could choke you...watch you cry… glazed over in a death like trance...let me gift you with such ecstasy…_ **

 

“For a question you need not concern yourself with~” Hisoka playfully flicked Gon’s forehead, Gon let out a faint ‘ouch’ and puffed out his cheeks in irritations.

 

Killua stood up and tossed his napkin on the table, shoving his hands in his pockets he called over to Gon.

“Let’s go, you wanted to explore right?” Killua felt Hisoka’s eyes on him, they made his skin crawl.

 

“Ehh, but I’m not done eating” Protesting Gon rose, pushing his chair out. 

 

Killua marched off towards the exit, Gon waving bye to Hisoka- when he let out a startled yelp. Killua spun around to see Gon lying on his back, rubbing his shoulder. He gave apologetically bashful looks to the hunters he interrupted and stood up, just to be yanked backwards again. Killua activated Gyo, instantly spotting the Bungee Gum stuck to Gon’s shoulder,  _ shit! _

 

Killua lunged forwards to grab Gon, a card sunk itself directly in front of him, Killua froze. Hisoka scooped Gon up and threw his squirming body over one shoulder in a single fluid motion, “Let’s go explore~” Hisoka hummed, swaggering past Killua. 

 

**_You're so dead you needle dick cum dumpster!_ ** Killua dashed off after the retreating Hisoka, Gon shouting protests up the stairs. Killua skidded down the padded red carpet, spotting Hisoka as he entered their room, Gon flailing like a fish over boiling water.

 

Hisoka tossed Gon on the bed, holding the door open for Killua, and locking it behind him. “Now that the gangs together~” Hisoka hummed, putting distance between himself and the bristling Killua. He swung himself onto the counter of the mini bar, crossing his legs and smiled mischievously at the boys. Gon flushed with anger and embarrassment glared from the bed, Killua placed himself between Gon and Hisoka. 

 

“Hmmm so it’s true~?” Hisoka asked, arching an eyebrow

 

“What you piece of shit” Killua spat. Hisoka turned predatory eyes to Gon, watching the boy tense

 

“Is it true...Gon’s lost his nen~?” Hisoka watched the flushed color that heated Gon’s cheeks in anger drain, he became sickly pale, Killua’s body went ridgid. What is this? So Illumi was telling the truth...such a waste…

 

“ **That’s none of your business, go deepthroat a knife** !” Killua spit venom with every word, his pupils shrinking, his skin dancing with blue volts. He didn’t like this, Hisoka alway’s seemed to pop up out of nowhere and do more hurt than help. Killua still couldn’t place the flicker of change about Hisoka, something… different, but it’s hard to count a cheetah's spots if they're always running.

 

Hisoka watched pointedly as Gon bit deep grooves into his lip, he seemed more timid since Greed Island. 

 

“Killua do you kiss your mother with such a mouth~?” Hisoka tapped his jaw, earning an irritated growl from the sparking boy.

 

“Cut the shit Hisoka, what do you want!”

 

“I want to understand why little Gon hear can’t use his nen~”

 

“Why are dingleberries brown? It’s the way shit is!” Killua gave a bitter laugh, watching the irritation twitch at Hisoka’s temple; he was done playing this clown's game.

 

“One night with you then you stay away from us, try anything and I’ll kill you” eyes of fire, Killua’s was a force to be reckoned with. 

 

“I can’t do that~” Hisoka’s playful smile faded in an instant, he held in the urge to slit Killua’s throat, it would only earn Gon and the Zoldyck family wrath. 

 

Like a high noon stand off the tension in the room was suffocating, Killua’s brain running every possible scenario in which he and Gon could make it to the door alive; the odds weren't in his favor. The air in his lungs seemed to burn, cold sweat beading his skin, snaking down his back in a trepidatious ballad. 

 

“Killua...Hisoka, stop-” Killua turned his head just enough to see Gon but maintain awareness of Hisoka. He hadn’t noticed Gon get off the bed, but he was almost within arm's reach. 

 

“Killua…” Gon’s voice had a melancholy tone, his hand gentle and welcoming on Killua’s tense shoulder. He could see the fine hairs rise on Gon’s arm when he made contact with Killua’s electric waves; he dropped his nen instantly. 

 

Gon could foresee the blood shed between Hisoka and Killua if he didn’t deter the situation now; rising swiftly he needed to show them he was okay… he was getting better.

 

“Killua it’s okay, Hisoka said he wouldn’t kill us” Gon forced himself to beam, ‘fake it till you make it’, Aunt Mito always told him that.

 

“Gon that leaves too much wiggle room; and you know what worms do? THEY WIGGLE!” Killua glared, but the broken look in Gon’s eyes choked him. He could feel a cold wave lapping at his feet, dragging his whole body into its icy grasp. 

 

“Killua… it’s okay, let's get some rest, alright?” Gon voiced the question aloud, smiling tiredly at Killua and turning to raise his eyebrows at Hisoka to see if he objected. Hisoka seemed to give in, shrugging his shoulders in mock defeat

“I suppose if darling Gon is tired this matter can wait~” he winked at the boys and gracefully slid off the counter, bowing slightly to Gon he marched purposefully to the middle bed.

 

“This will be mine~” The finality prevented any argument from Killua, he really hated the idea of sleeping by this fool, he hated it even more that Gon now looked so distant, it was his fault; he shouldn’t have left Gon alone for so long… he needed him…

 

The boys kicked off their shoes and climbed in bed, Gon had already taken a bath with Hisoka; and Killua called dibs for the shower in the morning. Gon hopped on the bed to the left, rolling to face the wall; he had forgotten to mention to Killua, he sometimes woke up screaming. Killua shouted a goodnight across the room, Hisoka flicked his wrist and shot and attachment of Bungee Gum on the light switch, flicking them into darkness. 

 

Gon didn’t remember falling asleep, maybe he never would… maybe he would never wake again… but he understood he was asleep… because Killua was dead… so it had to be a dream…

 

Gon watched himself sink into a crimson floor, slick and sticky he couldn’t swim up, it dowsed his vision in red, filled his mouth with bitter heat, suffocated him. Hands latched onto him, sharp nails digging into his flesh, peeling him apart piece by piece, like a frenzie of fish. He wouldn’t move, severed heads bobbed suspended in the red mist… blood, the metallic flavor pushing down his throat, choking him… 

 

Killua’s head stared blankly at him, face frozen in fear, death not easing the pain; next floated Kurapika head, empty sockets a void of black...Leorio pale, glasses lost in the depth… Hisoka… Bisky… Ging… Aunt Mito… Kite...

 

Just a dream, Gon closed his eyes, trying to take a deep breath, but air wasn’t filling his lungs...blood was… it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, IT HURTS, IT HURTS, I CAN'T BREATH, HELP ME, HELP...PLEASE

Gon lashed out, his fingers clawing to break through the crimson sea, panic setting in, not again...not again… 

 

The world went black, cold, he couldn’t see anything, the blood gone, the body's gone… there was nothing because he deserved nothing. 

 

“Very good Gon, the quicker you learn the easier it will be; death was the one redemption, yet hear you live- usurper” It whispered through the dark, freezing his bones, Gon clasped his quivering hands over his head, trying in vain to block out the noise

 

“USURPER USURPER USURPER USURPERUSURPERUSURPERUSURPER”

 

The shrill screaming, blood chilling wailes pierced deep into his heart, Gon bit deep gashes in his cheeks to stop the hot tears burning his eyes… even though he was no longer drowning it felt like he couldn’t breath… if this is hell…

 

“Gon! GON!” 

 

Hazel eyes flew open, someone was screaming, no, he was screaming, a horrible noise escaping his lips like a wounded animal. Gon sucked in a shaky breath, calming himself, through tear stained eyes he forced the sleep away from his vision. Hisoka and Killua were looking down at him. Hisoka, eyes glinting with worry, he looked pale, sweat beads marking his flawless skin. Killua, eyes wide in terror, body shaking, he still had a steal grip on Gon’s shoulder, he was sitting on his chest, knees squeezing his side… something’s broken. Gon tried to reach up and touch his face, but his hands wouldn’t move, he looked to see them pressed up above his head… did Hisoka-?

 

“Gon!” Killua shook him once more, his voice cracking in pain, Gon hissed in a sharp breath, his chest was on fire.

 

“...It’s okay Killua, I'm up, i'm up now” Gon whispered, shamefully turning to face the two above him. 

 

“Bungee Gum release~” almost like magic Gon’s hands separated from the wall, he used one to prop up on his elbow and the other to pat Killua’s head; tears burned at the back of his throat, Killua looked a mess. Gon fluttered an uneasy smile, which seemed to soften his friend.

 

“Gon? Was it a bad dream?~” Hisoka asked, moving to sit beside him, pushing a sweaty strand of hair from Gon’s face. His golden eyes observant, taking in the tenseness of Gon’s body, his panting, the slight tremor of his finger.

 

“I don’t remember” Gon lied, chuckling light heartedly and scooting out from underneath Killua. He could feel the uncertainty around them and stretched, wincing slightly from a stabbing pain in his side.

 

“Anyway, I’m sorry guys, what time is it?” Gon rushed to change the subject, Killua sliding off his lap, landing silently to the floor. 

 

“It’s 7:03, breakfast ends at 9:00, but the servants are going to drop off our roles and costumes so we need to be out of the room for a bit....” Killua paused, stilled eyeing Gon with worry, tucking his hands into his pockets.

 

“Well I called dibs on the shower, don’t get into trouble while I’m gone” Killua glanced at Hisoka who gave and innocent smile.  _ ‘This jack ass’ _

 

Gon shifted awkwardly, trying to skoot a distance between himself and Hisoka; he could feel his body heat radiating next to him. Hisoka caught the slight movement and smiled, his golden eyes picking up on the pink tinging Gon’s cheeks, he felt something...perhaps relief that Gon seemed more collected now. 

 

“Take your shirt off~” Hisoka ordered, grinning like the chesire cat. 

 

“What-” Gon was a little confused… did Hisoka want him to take his shirt off?

 

Hisoka stretched, his hand sliding across Gon’s back, hooking his waist, pulling him into his side, bending down he breathed into his ear

 

“Do you need help? Shall I assist you Gon~?”

 

Gon felt the heat rise in his face, his skin burning where Hisoka touched him, his heart pounding so fast he thought it would give out

 

“What- b-but I-” Gon stammered, biting his tongue with the force Hisoka used to push him to the bed, his knee wedged into his groin, his hands on either side of his head. Pale fingers crept down Gon’s side, he jerked away from the tickling sensation sucking in his breath; snagging the fabric of his shirt and hoisting it to his chest, Hisoka peered at the clotting bruise forming on Gon’s tan side. He probed it with the tip of his finger, watching Gon’s slim body contort away in pain. “Exquisite~” Hisoka breathed, leaning down to lick the bruise, like a wine stain on satin cloth. Gon’s flesh carried a tinge of salt from perspiration, yet naturally sweet.

Gon let out a strangled cry, biting his lip, his hands reaching out to push Hisoka off of him. 

 

“H-Hisoka s-stop!” Gon gasped, attempting to suppress a moan that came from the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure. 

 

Hisoka paused, his tongue flicking circles across the grooves between Gon’s ribs, raising his gold eyes to see Gon’s flushed face. He grinded his knee into Gon’s penis, watching him arch his back, feeling his nails dig into his neck. 

 

Gon attempted to jab his knee into Hisoka’s exposed underside, Hisoka ignored the pain and continue to watch Gon writhe in pain from pressing into his broken ribs. Hisoka couldn’t stop, he wanted to break him, his fingers dug harder into the purpling bruise, Gon whimpered, trying desperately to lash out at Hisoka, to fight him off. 

 

“HISOKA” Gon reached up and cupped his face in both hands, meeting those hungry golden eyes.

 

“I may not have nen but I’ll still beat your ass!” Gon shouted, his hazel eyes pointed with determination, Hisoka’s whole body froze. If he didn’t stop now… 

Reluctantly Hisoka rose off Gon, sitting back in the bed, the dry orgasm shaking his body.

 

“As I thought your ribs are broken~” Hisoka prodded them once more, Gon winced, scuttling backwards and yanking his shirt down. 

 

“Hisoka! Knock it off, your jokes have a limit!” Gon huffed, getting up and distancing himself to Killua’s bed. Hisoka sighed and stretched out on Gon’s bed,  _ ‘Must be more careful, I almost lost myself~’. ‘Patience, taste victory of the little things~’ _ , Hisoka closed his eyes, exhaling deeply allowing himself to settle down. 

 

Gon watched Hisoka nuzzle into his pillow, his pink hair falling in waves around his face, bringing out his sharp fox like features. He watched from the corner as Hisoka’s breathes eased, stirring the vibrant pink strands along his cheek.  _ He looked good even without face paint _ . Gon sighed and rolled onto his side, tucking his hands under his knees…  _ why did Hisoka make him feel so weird? _

Just saying his name made his gut do rolls… was he getting sick? Gon hoped not, colds were the root to all illnesses, according to Aunt Mito. He opened curious hazel eyes, chancing another look at Hisoka’s smooth ivory skin, watching Hisoka like this was like watching a sleeping beast, so peaceful, knowing even a fierce creature can were such an expression of peace. Gon felt a pull in his chest, will he one day kill Hisoka? Why did that idea make him feel so sad?

 

Gon was still shaken from his night terror, this time the dream started different, he wasn’t used to so much color…

 

Killua stepped out of the steaming shower, he felt refreshed and smelled like strawberries. Not his ideal body wash but he had to admit it was a guilty pleasure. Toweling off his hair he shimmied into his clothes, the air in the bedroom chilling his warm skin. Killua paused in the door frame, taking in the huddled Gon on his bed, and the napping Hisoka on Gon’s bed…  _ ‘what the hell could have happened in 15 minutes’?  _

Killua cleared his throat in the silent room, Gon popped his head up, like a goffer at the start of spring; Hisoka groaned and opened his auric eyes. Gon bobbed off the bed, seeming to skip to the door, 

 

“Killua I want waffles for breakfast!” Gon declared matter of factly, his best friend snickered, patting Gon’s back.

 

“Bet I can eat the most!” Killua challenged, grinning as Gon puffed out his chest with pride.

 

“Well let’s go, Hisoka?” Gon turned to grin over his shoulder at the rising man.

 

Killua sensed it again and snapped icy eyes to the stretching joker,  _ what was it? _

 

“Of course Gon, lead the way~” Hisoka hummed

  
**_What was it?_ **


	4. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost two years... maybe two years. But I think it's time I finished what I started, I'm so sorry for the wait but here we go.

Disguise

 

Gon skipped off merrily across the hall, his boots hardly making a patter on the velvet hearth. Hisoka walked in stride with Killua, his eyes following Gon’s slender frame trot to the dining hall. Killua could sense the shift in his personality, Hisoka had changed… Killua didn’t like it. He watched the man with hostility, his eyes like the depths of an ocean, dark and cold. 

“What did you do to him?” Killua asked, keeping his voice level. He could tell Gon was acting to cheerful… it could have been Gon acting for their sake, but still, that damn clown was gloating in silence over here.

“Hmmm, what ever do you mean?~” Killua bit his tongue at the close eyed smile he received.

“Whatever” he huffed, puffing white hair from his pale cheek “Why do you seem so… concerned with Gon?” Killua stopped, watching the clown stride a few more fluid steps, before pivoting swiftly on his heels to look at him. 

“Shall I let you in on a little secret?~” Hisoka purred, his eyes crescent slits, he beckoned Killua with a slim finger. Hesitantly Killua approached Hisoka, ready to spring away like a cat over water. Hisoka bent down to whisper in his ear, his breath tickling the side of Killua’s neck, every instinct told him to jump back as a cold sensation slivered through his veins. Hisoka’s voice like a honey dipped knife.

“Gon is broken.~” Hisoka watched the words visibly affect Killua’s body, stiffening his muscles, dilating his cobalt eyes.

“Some discard broken toys; but when you take the time to perfect it, mold it, and bring out the old shine, only to make it glow. That is the labor of love… then-” Hisoka’s voice was growing breathy in Killua’s ear.  
“I.Will.Ruin.Him.~” Hisoka punctuated each word with a moan, Killua could feel hot bile burn the soft flesh of his throat. He knew Gon wasn’t right after his battle with Neferpitou, Gon had fallen off the deep end. Even now he walks a shattered frame of mind, if balance is lost he’ll disappear to the icy depths of madness that lies dormant beneath the frigid surface… and this time, Killua feared Gon would drown. 

“PTSD… I- I think that’s what Gon has…” Killua mumbled to the dark carpet afoot, expecting it to absorb him into a crimson swaddle. There is a loneliness one can only feel when they watch their whole world crumble and can only gaze in silence as it fragments to ash. Gon was Killua’s whole world, and as water seeps through the gaps between your fingers, he could feel Gon slipping away; the worst part, no matter how tightly he cup his hands… the water will still vanish.

“You must have heard by now how Gon was… healed?” Killua rose his head, seeking confirmation in those listful golden eyes.

“Mmmm~” Hisoka hummed, nodding in his head ever so slightly. Raising back up he balanced a smooth hand on his curved hip, using the other to indicate Killua should go on.

“Alluka’s powers work perfectly to the last detail, she healed Gon… so I think the block on his nen, is all him. Psychological- we might be here… but Gon is still stuck in-... you know?” Killua furrowed his brow, speaking about it out loud made the weight on his chest feel deathly; made it real, not just speculation… but after the events that morning… Killua tightened his fists, his knuckles bone white, joints popping, nails notching his calloused palms. 

Hisoka thumbed his chiseled jaw, eyeing Killua closely, the boy had grown since Greed Island… well both boys had changed so much it tickled him pink to think of what they could do now. He and Killua had stumbled upon the same conclusion; Hisoka had failed to see the extent of the damage dealt in Gon’s battle yet glimpse shone through him that morning.   
Hisoka had managed to sneak into the hospital, funny how seldom people looked up, and gazed at Gon’s mummified corpse through ominous glass. His body covered, Hisoka could sense deaths watchful stare, he had felt it too many times to miss them. He had gone to say goodbye, even if he wasn't heard, a silent ballad for an old friend...well, Hisoka didn’t have friends, but he liked to think- that under different circumstances...perhaps in a different time or place, they could have been friends.

Hisoka was pulled from his flash back by Gon’s cheerful voice, beckoning his companions to the dining hall; like a small puppy yapping at his master. Yes, Gon was very much alive, his voice so full of life and hope, his smile a radiant fire fly one seeks to trapped in a jar. Hisoka turned to face those grinning lips, smiling eyes, waving hand… never again would he say goodbye~

Killua smiled and waved a slim hand back at his friend, his grin faltered as he sensed it… again, Hisoka had shifted just enough to prick his acute senses… what was it?! It wasn’t malicious, wrathful, or violent… but it was Hisoka- just not the Hisoka he thought he new.

Gon snatched both hands up and dragged them to the line filled with hungry Hunters; wiping sleep from their tired eyes, and exchanging yawns. Murmurings of casual conversation drifted through the still room.Gon excitedly babbled, wondering where they were going, food, what role he would play, more food, Killua’s bed head, food, Hisoka without makeup, and finally- food. With high expectations he greedily scooped up eggs, bacon, honey glazed biscuits, waffles with prisons of syrup, and a giant blueberry muffin bigger than both fist. 

Skipping merrily to their back table, Gon led the way teetering his busy plate. Once seated Killua helped himself to an apple, Hisoka’s words had echoed in his head while he chose his meal; he could feel the glee that man got eying him ravish the sweet flesh of the crisp fruit. 

Innocent Hazel eyes sought out Hisoka’s golden ones, calling his name with an air that forced you to lean in to hear it and stay close seeking more.

“Hisoka, guess what's happening in three days?!” 

“Hmmm… I haven't the slightest idea~” His voice cooed, sipping hot coffee with a grin.

“My birthday!” Gon hummed. Killua knew Gon too well to know he didn’t expect to gain anything from telling Hisoka this, other than to have him there on his big day; Gon would trade all the money in the world without a second thought if it meant keeping those he loved. In Killua’s line of work, he learned, the human soul could be bought with the lowest price, while others wouldn’t trade theirs for all the riches offered in the kingdom of Heaven. Gon would never exchange friends over gold, something that can be lost so easily…

“Ahhh, I see, then what shall I get you?~” Hisoka set his mug down, fixing his full attention on Gon who seemed confused by the question. He scrunched up his eyebrows and chewed his bottom lip in thought.

“I don’t want anything Hisoka, you just wanted to tell you, were friends after all!” Gon said, scratching the back of his head and giving a bashful chuckle. Hisoka didn’t move, or speak, perhaps he couldn’t breath… “Friends?~”

Gon stopped mid laugh and faced Hisoka with a serious look, like he was prepared to school him. “Your first family is your blood family, like Aunt Mito, and Ging… and I’ll always be true to that, but there’s another kind of family. The kind you go out and find,” His eyes flickered warmly to Killua who paused, hanging on to each word Gon had to say, “and they’re just as much as your blood family and more...because they don’t have to look out for you, or love you… they choose to. I love Killua, and Kurapika, and Leorio, and Bisky, and Wing san, and Zushi… and you Hisoka-” Gon paused to scratch his chin “-...Kite.” He seemed to whisper a name Hisoka couldn’t catch, so faint… but a ghost seemed to boo inside Gon for a second, a second to long, yet a smile still ornamented his face. 

 

A rose blush had stained Killua’s cheeks who tried in vain to look anywhere but at Gon’s honest face, gentle eyes, and beaming smile. Sometimes Killua couldn’t believe the words that poured from his friends mouth… Hisoka, a friend? He didn’t kill you one time and now it's water under the bridge?

“Why do you consider me a friend? It’s not like I’ve done much to earn such a title; I do want to kill you, you understand?~...” Hisoka breathed, Killua determined he was still in a state of shock from hearing Gon’s declaration.  
“If you're naive enough to trust me t-”

“Once is enough isn’t it?” His grin competed with the sun, even the gods would lean from heaven just to get a closer look. Hisoka sat back in his chair, an earnest look on his face, a slight tug on the corners of his mouth. A foreign feeling touched his body, a warm sensation swirled in his bloodstream, heating him with fuzzy comfort. A craving he never knew existed had just been satisfied.

Hisoka had never truly been touched affectionately, never a real kiss, or gentle touch of the arm, even sex was an empty action done in the moment for the gratification. Most his sex partners never lived to tell the tale, at Hisoka’s climax, was the start of their downfall, their death soon to follow. Something so satisfying came from watching his partner choke on their blood and gasp for air; words lost when your lips are blue… but oh he just loved it, it made him all tingly. Age and gender never truly mattered to Hisoka, it was the power that they held within that drew his interest to the surface.   
One day he would cup Gon in his hand like a broken butterfly and ruin him, mark his slim body as his own, turn his smooth skin to sandpaper, watch his hazel eyes scorn him through sweat and tears… their bodies rocking in time to his thrusts, his mood determining the pace they would dance to. He would pin his broken butterfly, pound into him till his toes curled and blood coated his cock, filling Gon to the brim with sticky cum; he would steal what Gon denied him.. awaiting Gon to scream his name at the top of his lungs… but he must be patient, first he must only taste victory of the little things.

Hisoka covered his mouth with the palm of his hand, shielding the crooked grin slashed across his face. Gon cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy at Hisoka’s reaction, a pale rose blush illuminating his alabaster skin. As long as Hisoka was smiling from his speech he could breathe easier, he had been a little worried Hisoka wouldn't understand what he meant. With a soft chuckle Gon finished his plate and got seconds, then thirds; Killua ate the rest of his meal with a hot ember ablaze in his tummy. Gon’s words might not always make sense but when they did, they held a mighty impact. Hisoka’s tongue snaked out to lick sweet cream on the corner of his lip, a devious glint in his eye, Killua could smell Hisoka’s stinking desire. Like a canary in a mine he could sense something foreboding just beyond the horizon. 

When the trio swung open the door to there room, a humming excitement cloaking them in the dimly lit room. On each bed, neatly wrapped with inky black paper, and topped with a golden bow, were dainty boxes. Parchment enscrolled with each of their names rested snug atop the box awaiting for the guts within to get spilled. Gon was the first to pounce on his box, his very own package addressed solely to him.   
Littering the ground with shredded black paper her opened the box to find another note sleeping on some garments. 

For Mr.Gon Freecs~ please remain in character.  
You are not allowed to use any other name except the one given to you for your attendance in the competition. Each role contains its own secret perks and downfalls others do not possess.  
You’ve been deemed:  
Orion~ Loyal Servant of the House, special caretaker of the young Mr. Sphintus; Nephew to Lord Gormeth.  
~Best of Luck~

Gon’s hands quivered, the note cards ends molding to his thumb… a smile breaking out over his face. Shining hazel eyes eagerly sought out his friends; Hisoka sitting on the edge of his bed, thumbing his lip; Killua holding up a shirt and examining the seam work.   
“THE FUN’S JUST STARTING!!!”


End file.
